Quaint happenings in a Burrow
by LillyWright
Summary: It's summerholiday after the 6th year, just a day of that holiday. HarryGinny RonHermione Please, please review!


Quaint happenings in a Burrow

Harry was playing Quidditch with Ginny in the back garden of the Weasley's. Hermione was sitting against a tree reading 'Hogwarts: A History' once more. Ginny however, couldn't win from Harry, who just to fast and just out of reach. Ginny whose temper was quickly tempered, got annoyed and made up her mind. She would find a way to get past Harry; she wouldn't want to lose from him now.

'Harry, you know…' Ginny started with a soft voice.

'No,' Harry replied surprised.

'_Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor…'_

A scream interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She looked up from her book and saw that Harry was now chasing Ginny through the garden.

'Come here you!' Harry was shouting.

Ginny gave another scream and then pelted right at Hermione with Harry behind her. Hermione now also screamed and tried to run away. She was too late and Ginny crashed into her taking Harry with her too. They rolled for a while until the came still against a tree. They were all laughing so hard that they didn't even notice the weird position they had ended in. Harry finished up lying on the ground, Ginny laid on top of him and Hermione ended up on their legs.

'Hi, everything all right?' Ron's voice said.

They looked up and saw Ron standing there with a grin on his face. Harry and Ginny suddenly realised what he saw and turned both red.

'It's not what you think Ron, it is not,' Harry said trying to push Ginny away.

Hermione could do nothing but giggling now too and came off their legs.

'Ron, just don't get anything in mind. This is not what you think!' Ginny said severely, getting up now. This however, couldn't hide her face that was now very red.

'Yeah sure,' Ron said and turned to walk back to the Burrow again. 'By the way, mom has made us some cookies.'

The three of them now all stood on their feet again. Hermione was trying very hard not to start giggling again, and Ginny and Harry could do nothing, but being red and speechless. After a minute Hermione couldn't last it any longer and run off to the Burrow too, leaving two blushing people behind.

'Err; shall we go back then too?' Harry finally said.

'Oh, ok,' Ginny said some what disappointed.

Then they walked back in silence to the Burrow.

----------

'You didn't say anything at all.'

'That's stupid of you mate.'

Harry sat opposite his best friends, who asked him what he'd done once he and Ginny were alone. He didn't think at all of the reaction he got now from them. Harry was actually a bit angry with Ron, because he told him he was stupid he didn't do anything, while Ron had still never dared to say he loved Hermione.

'See who calls me stupid, why don't you ever do something then?' he therefore said angrily.

'That's, that's not the point!' Ron replied turning pink around the ears.

'Let's just forget it, come on, your mom will have finished lunch by now. Let's go downstairs,' Hermione interrupted, also slightly pink.

'Sure,' Harry said and they went downstairs to enjoy Molly's good cooking.

After a while, they all got slightly annoyed with Bill and Fleur, especially with Fleur, but that was not a surprise. Ginny had already gone to her room, and Harry wouldn't like to do anything else now too. He excused himself a few seconds later and went upstairs.

Harry was only on the first stairs when he stopped. He could go to Ginny now that was the least thing he could do according to Hermione. However, maybe she didn't even want to see him. Before he knew it, his feet had carried him already in front of Ginny's bedroom door. Even before he had decided if he would take the risk and knock, the door opened.

'Hi Harry! I thought I heard somebody walk up the stairs,' Ginny said talking through a gap between door and the wall.

Harry tried to look inside, but couldn't.

'Can I – Can I come in?' he asked slightly pink.

'Sure, come in,' Ginny said opening the door now entirely.

Harry walked into a pink world. Just as Ron's room was completely orange, Ginny's was nothing but pink. Ginny closed the door again and sat down in the windowsill, leaving Harry standing in the middle of all the pink. Which clashed horribly with Ginny's hair, noticed Harry.

'Come here, you must see this,' Ginny said not taking her eyes of what was clearly happening outside.

Harry moved though all the pink towards the also pink windowsill, in which Ginny was sitting. He sat down next to her and looked though the window. There he saw Ron and Hermione, who were both laughing and definitely having a good time. Sure enough, they should have left only seconds after Harry did. Harry now couldn't help to grin; this was so funny to see.

'Nice view you have over here right,' Ginny said looking at Harry.

'Certainly,' Harry said looking straight into Ginny's brown eyes. Suddenly the beast inside of him was released again. He kissed Ginny without any warning at all.

'If you do that again, I'll hex you,' Ginny said softly.

'Will you now?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I will. If I were you I would believe me,' Ginny said.

'Let's try,' Harry said.

Ginny quickly slide of the windowsill and Harry run after her a few times around the room. Then he and Ginny dropped themselves on the bed.

'Don't you dare think of it. I have a knee, and I'm not afraid to use it,' Ginny said teasingly.

Harry ignored the thread and kissed her again. Then there was a flash of light and Harry screamed.

----------

Hermione and Ron were sitting outside. They left the table seconds after Harry and went outside to enjoy the sun.

'Hermione, you know I've done two stupid things in my life,' Ron said.

'What?' Hermione asked looking at Ron, who was looking at the ground.

'Once I had the chance to ask you for the Ball, and I didn't. Secondly, I didn't ask you if you loved me, but went with a brainless girl who wanted nothing but snogging,' Ron said now facing Hermione. 'But I'm not going to let it happen again, I'm never going to make such a mistake in my life again.'

'Ron, that's so sweet,' Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek. At once Ron's ears turned pink. Hermione laughed.

'Still not used to it, are you?' she asked him.

'No, I guess not,' he said grinning.

----------

Harry screamed again, when he looked in a pink mirror hanging on a pink wall in Ginny's pink room.

'What have you done to me!' he yelled.

'I told you I would hex you,' Ginny said grinning, 'I must say that the dress you wear looks very nice on you.'

'Take me out of those stupid clothes now!'

Harry was now wearing a bright yellow dress with blue flowers and high-heeled blue shoes. His hair was tight in a ponytail.

'Don't worry, it will be gone over an hour,' Ginny said.

'An hour!'

'Never mind that now, we must get downstairs, I want to hear what they are saying,' said Ginny, after having glanced out of the window again.

'I am not going downstairs in these clothes!' Harry said angrily.

'Well, you'll have too,' Ginny said and pushed him out of her room. 'Now be quiet, or they will see you like this.'

As quietly as they could, Harry and Ginny went outside. There they sat down behind some bushes opposite to the tree near which Ron and Hermione were sitting. Suddenly however, Hermione stopped talking.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ron asked.

Hermione just shook her head and walked in the direction of which Harry and Ginny were sitting.

'Damn, she's seen us,' Ginny whispered.

Once Hermione had come very close, Ginny jumped up and ran away.

'I knew it! I saw a shimmer of red hear in the sun! Ginny, come here!' Hermione shouted running after Ginny.

Harry and Ron just stood opposite of each other.

'Don't ask anything,' Harry said.

Ron nodded and they started to walk back to the Burrow, The-Boy-Who-Wore-A-Dress and The-Boy-Who-Fell-In-Love.


End file.
